


Breaking Johnny Blaze

by Zarathis_Wolfsister



Category: Ghost Rider (2007), Ghost Rider (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Johnny Torture, Johnny Whump, Lobotomy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarathis_Wolfsister/pseuds/Zarathis_Wolfsister
Summary: ((Explicit. Adult Contect and Mature themes))  A prequel to a longer and more complex story involving the Avengers.





	Breaking Johnny Blaze

Title: Breaking Johnny Blaze  
by Zarathis_Wolfsister

Summary:  
((Adult Themes Read at your own risk)) Sequel to "I Hurt Myself Today." Also one of the prequels to "WSOH,RSOH." All in Marvel cinematic universe.

 

Published at: 2018-05-23  
Revised at: 2018-05-23 19:41:04 -0400

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Rider, Avengers, Captain America or any Marvel characters. This work of fiction was created purely for entertainment and no monetary gain was made.. No copyright infringement was meant.

A/N: This fic is very explicit. Read at your own risk. This falls years after "I hurt Myself Today" fic. Yet happens before "Wrong Side of Heaven, Righteous Side of Hell." I apologize for any errors in punctuation or grammar.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was no blood. No blood.  
The man once known as Johnny Blaze tried to open his eyes. Even though there was no fresh blood, what had coated his skin was now clotting in his lashes . It took several attempts for the one-time stunt biker to lift his lids, and when he did….he regretted it instantly.  
A shout rang out at the bright nails of light spearing into his face. In passing, he noticed that the voice was his,feeble as it was. Or so he thought.  
“Rest easy, my love, “said a voice like the finest silk.  
The words she spoke. It was…his language but why did it sound so strange. It was like he barely could pick out the words.  
His tongue was …swollen , sticking behind his teeth like glue to paper and his attempt to speak and question came out as a meek whimper.  
“Turn off the main lights,” came a command in the same voice which was followed by a loud mechanical click. From behind his lids, Johnny could see the room had dimmed considerably although the afterimage of the light from before was still burned into his mind.  
He lay still for several minutes, just breathing. He was out of that damned Womb but where was he? Where was -----?”  
A powerful, sudden wave of electricity made him arch his back. The pain was instant and burning. Once the shockwave passed he fell flat against the table he lay on. Attempts to struggle were futile, his wrists pinned above his head.  
Gasping for air, Johnny fought to form the words in his mouth but could only conjure up two.  
“W----ho? “ he breathed. “Where?”  
This time he opened his eyes and in the dimness could barely make out the silhouette of a tall feminine  
figure. Whoever she was, she was angry. How he knew that he couldn’t surmise but it was a dark anger, spiked with jealousy.  
“You will never speak, look at, or even think of another woman while you are my mate…………”the woman chastised. There was a lightness to her tone even though he knew her anger bubbled high. Like she was patiently trying to explain something to a stupid child.  
“M…ma--?” Another wave of the searing pain made him convulse. This one worst than the last. It went on for how long he didn’t know. With his eyes squeezed shut, all he could do was think of Roxy and where she might be. This only made the amplitude increase seemingly exponentially and it was through clouded eyes he peered up at strange woman.  
Finally, the pain was too intense as Roxy was ripped from his thoughts only to be replaced with the torment he was undergoing. At last, the waves stopped and he fell back onto the table, yet again. Flat on his back, lungs burning.

“You will not speak unless spoken too.”  
Johnny could feel her eyes slide over him, drinking in every ounce of his battered form.  
“You are at a hospital. You will remain here as my new patient.”  
Johnny could feel the ominous undertones in her voice. There was something more she wasn’t telling him.  
“What are you going to do?” Johnny drawled, fear making his voice shake.  
He could practically hear the woman smiling before she turned away to disappear into the gloom beyond. Lifting his head proved to be too heavy so he still lay prone on the table,eyes flicking about in panic.  
At that moment, hands seemed to come from every angle in his vision. All gloved , some poked while others prodded. Others began to cut the tattered leathers from his body. But the ones that worried him the most were those that began to try and pry apart his blood-stained lips. There was no resistance he could offer even as the slippery appendages wormed between his teeth and depressed his tongue.  
Something thick and heavy was placed over his face, covering his nose and mouth. The sudden pain of slicing and ripping could be felt on his tongue and lips. The pain was excruciating, and tears of agony welled in his eyes.  
Whatever was on his face was soon buckled in the back of his head.  
By now he was stark naked on the table, his aching body laid plain for all to see. Johnny tried to writhe, kick or even scream but he was too weak to even squirm.  
He soon became aware that his legs had been spread wide open and no matter how hard he tried to put his knees together he found it impossible. The Chains above his head suddenly pulled upward, stretching him so taut that his back arched slightly, ribs evident through mottled skin.  
Jade eyes flickered around wildly, seeking any sympathetic face or help but all that answered his gaze was impassive black goggles and surgical masks.  
“Cameras are ready,” came a voice from somewhere up above but Johnny soon felt his eyes drawn to the left among the busy chaos. He couldn’t turn his head all and could just barely see a gathering of people’s heads over his left bicep.  
When she stepped forward, the woman’s gaze traveled up and down his bare form once more, something predatory flickering in her violet eyes which suddenly turned to his lower half. He could feel himself twitch at the sight of her pale bare breasts.  
Heat rushed to his groin, loins twitching in want. Why, he didn’t know.  
As if sensing his confusion, the woman walked toward his feet, her long nails trailing on his hot flesh.  
“You look scared. What’s wrong? Never seen a woman before?”  
Full pink lips pulled away from inhuman looking teeth. What was she?  
“If you’re wondering why you’re ….so eager to see me, it because of the aphrodisiac we gave you.”  
The biker could feel his dark brows knit together in both confusion and distress. As she lifted a large syringe filled with black liquid, Johnny felt distress take over. His breathing became faster and he wrung his wrists around his restraints but there was no escape.  
The syringe came closer and closer to his neck , tortuously slow. But, some part of Johnny realized he wanted it. The strange woman’s smile widened knowingly, quietly slipping the needle into Johnny’s neck artery and depressing the plunger.  
The effect was instantaneous, blurring the world around him and deafening it to hushed mumbles. Hunger. He wanted this woman. More than he wanted anything ever before.  
He grew hard, flesh engorging with blood to stand erect between his spread legs. Even his nipples aching and projecting yearned to be touched. The heat in his groin was unbearable.  
There was little he could do as the woman stroked his abdomen, so close to his manhood and then turned away again from out of his view point. He tried to call out, stretching as much as he could and moaning his distress.  
The chains above only pulled tighter and Johnny knew he was vulnerable. More gloved hands came forward on his sheening, heaving chest. Two heavy , painful clamps had been placed on each nipple and another similar pain latched onto his scrotum while his flushly filled manhood was bound with what felt like overly tight rubberbands.  
Other wires had been attached to his scalp ,wrists and chest.  
Sometime during the preparation, Johnny’s hips had been elevated slightly above the table. He was ready.  
A pair of breasts was shoved into his face and he moaned as something was inserted into his rectum. The insertion was gentle almost coaxing.  
“His brainwaves are responding to the treatment,” came a deep voice.  
“Good.” Whatever was inside him retracted to leave him shivering and whimpering. Something was placed on his ribs. Lips. She was kissing him. Suckling and licking his bruised skin, he could feel sharp teeth nibbling too.  
“Administer the phase two of the treatment.”  
One finger descended to re-press an electrode on his forehead.  
At those words, electricity sent a pain through him the likes of which he had only known once before. It seared at his nipples, making his jaw clench around the diabolical device in his mouth. Yet still he felt the distinct need to be caressed and stroked.  
The very current made him so hard as he convulsed on the table. He fought and fought his impending orgasm until he couldn’t anymore. With a sob, his cum ejaculated from his swollen tip onto his inner thighs and immediately the current stopped , leaving him gasping behind the mask.  
Shame made him flush and his brows furrow.  
“My, my. You’re a quick one.” Came the teasing voice. Johnny felt the white goop being cleaned off his inner thighs but for some reason he was still hard as iron.  
Whatever was cleaning his thighs had turned wet and soft. It took him a moment to realize it was a tongue. But, who was licking him? The woman was currently standing over him, smiling. It took all his strength to lift his head up to peer over his chest and even then, he had to squint to see through the drug-induced haze of his eyes.  
All he could make out was a pale blob of another figure-too big to be female- bending over the lower half of his body. Once he caught sight of the blob…. something wet closed around his hard manhood. The obvious feeling of lips around his cock made him firmer than he’d ever been in his entire life. There was the gentle brush of teeth on his tip then a delicate touch of the moist tongue.  
“Stop!,” he wanted to call out and he tried to kick his heels or at least draw his legs together. However this just resulted in him being pulled tighter, his back in almost a full arch to compensate for the lack of slack.  
“Look me in the face when I fuck you,” came a deep guttural tone. Johnny felt hands grab his head and tilt his chin downward so he was made to look.  
There on the edges of his perception was a terribly ugly man. Johnny tried his best to focus, to take in the foggy details of the man’s face but a sudden pain in his ass made that effort go up like smoke. To express the agony of the ripping going on inside him would have been impossible with words. Again and again, whatever it was rammed into him. Going deeper and deeper until finally withdrawing. Whoever was holding his head let him drop none too gently.  
Dazed , Johnny Blaze stared the monitor next to his body. It was focused on his nether regions and this allowed him to view what had been pericing him. It was the ugly man. Stripped entirely naked, his cock was covered in Johnny’s blood.  
 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that, a lull had overtaken Johnny’s mind. A blending of sights, smells , and sounds.  
Hands stroking him.  
Strangely familiar words being whispered in his ear.  
Beyond the fuzzy, inconsistent world he now lived in he could sense it. Death and beyond…Insanity. Both of them hovered just beyond his reach .  
A part of the drugged man, an ever dwindling part asked to whatever beings may have been listening, “Why didn’t I die? Why CANT I die?’ Of course, death only answered with her haunting, enticing song. Like that of a siren , luring him to peace. But, insanity answered with silence. However it was a pregnant silence, grown fat with the sense of promise.  
“Should have done it when you had the chance,” Came the first whisper.  
It was like the caress of a feather. Light and soft but oh so real.  
“The Lady mourns her fallen Son,” there it was again.  
Then laughter. Who was laughing? Was it him?  
it was a hot, burning cackle. One only those who had walked in the hottest hellfires ; and bathed in the blood of their fellow man would know. A deprecating, loathing laughter at all of one’s short comings. Both infernal and depraved.  
He was flipped onto his stomach ,arms still extended and ankles held apart. Something soft touched his ass almost lovingly. Pulled taut as he was , the former stuntman lay quivering atop the table. Every muscle stretched seemingly beyond the breaking point. His skin glistened with sweat, lending him a sheen in the overhead lights.  
“He’s beautiful,” came the words, soft as velvet.

Her long slender fingers tipped with claws like razors were surprisingly gentle as the ran over his warm skin. Like ice they almost steamed when coming into contact with him.  
“I knew you’d like him, my darling.”  
In the blurry distance beyond the table’s edge, Johnny was vaguely aware of a couple necking and kissing. His only response to their lip-smacking and hair pulling was a queer chuckle of sorts. Slowly, the light began to dim and the sounds of their fucking was crushed beneath the weight of much-needed sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Are we ready to start the procedure?”  
The ensuing reply was drowned in the scream erupting from the bound man. Where once had been a quietly sleeping body now was a writhing mass of hate and rage. His screams, oh his screams. Like the wailing of a dying man deprived of his moment of vengeance. A wolf denied his kill. A creature prevented from supping on the sweet blood he had been promised.  
Beneath the infuriated cries, was a level of depravity that was rarely seen in a mortal being. It’s very echo brought sweat to the faces of those who heard it.  
This man had stared the Devil in the eye and it had come at a heavy cost.  
The thrashing was violent making the chains and leather straps strain against the force of his pulling.  
“Hush, my Rider.”  
For a moment, he halted in his thrashing. That touch was seemed so familiar but he knew. He knew this wasn’t her. Not his Roxy.  
There must have been a telling look on his face because the woman smiled. Her teeth were normal, he noted blandly.  
“Yes, I know what you are….”  
Her lips came to centimeters away from his leather muzzle.  
Still pulled tight as a drum and laying on his stomach. His breathing was harsh like he’d sprinted a marathon. Sweat trailed down his face, mixing with the blood and stinging the sores and cuts on his bod.  
For a few moments she lingered so close. Those full ,darkly colored lips pulled away from shark-like teeth and a forked tongue slid forth. He knew she was hungry and she wanted him. All of him.  
A slender-fingered hand brushed through his sweat-soaked hair. The first of its kind Johnny had felt in years.  
“Are we ready?,” he saw her throat constrict and flex with her own words. There was still a flustering of activity going on around his body, in areas he couldn’t see. The only thing that registered was the camera that directed straight at his face. Behind it was the monitor, angled so the room’s other occupants could see it.

“Are we giving him anesthesia?” came a strangely accented voice.  
At that word, Johnny felt his muscles tighten. What were they going to do?  
“No,” he heard the woman reply.  
At that moment, a blade began to saw at the skin above Johnny’s spine. There was no surgical precision with this. Just absolute tearing of his skin. Johnny’s screamed with the deepest agony. This made the electric torture from early seem like a proverbial walk in the park.  
His innate sense of survival finally exploded in his mind after years of dormancy. So long he had tried to die. Cutting out his survival instincts to the rind. What would such frivolous things mean to dead man?  
And with that burst of adrenaline, Johnny felt him. The Rider. The presence in his mind stirred, like a waking dragon. But something was off and the demon bound to him knew it too.  
Johnny could imagine the demon blinking its coal- like eyes, with sluggishness and confusion.

He couldn’t change.  
Like a caged beast, the dark being within started to rail against the mental and physical blocks in Johnny’s mind. The bikers squeezed his eyes shut, grunting as he tried to overcome the barriers. Rippling muscles quivered beneath his tanned skin with his efforts. Corded and coiled veins bulged within his neck and shoulders all the while he bit down on the device in his mouth. Grating his teeth against the spikes and spurs.  
In response. a wave of electricity rolled through him. Starting at his wrists then running up his arms like hungry scorpions. It started in his head too right behind his eyeballs. White rods of piercing his descended on his brain and the more he tried to shake them, ignore them…the hotter they burned.  
The biker felt his passenger growl and thrash at the pain now alighting his body. Finally, the torment was too much. His mind was replaced with a void of white noise . Deafened once more, he felt himself begin to unravel. The room seemed to spin.  
The woman was kneeling in from of him again,stroking his hair. Her enticing lips moved but he couldn’t make out the sound.  
Slowly, the world began to filter back into his senses. The bright surgical lights, burning warmly. Metallic clanking and the whirring of drills.  
“That’s a good boy. Just relax. “ she made a hushing noise and at last Johnny Blaze had the fight beaten out of him. It was so much easier to lay there with her hand running through his damp hair. So much easier that fighting and incurring the unholy wrath of whatever that had been.  
Even the Rider had fallen silent and Johnnny could no longer feel his passenger’s presence. Like a broken dog, the ex-stunt man remained still.  
“It’s no small feat to bind a Rider,” she purred and smiled at Johnny’s drooping eyelids.  
“Just remember, while you wear those bands, you are just a mortal man.” She motioned to Johnny’s wrists and he languidly turned his bloodshot eyes to them. Bright silver-colored bands embraced his wrists pulled so far up as they were. A scrawling calligraphy was embossed on the strange pieces. One that not even he knew the origin of.  
Her fingers reached underneath his chin and flicked what he knew to be a counterpart around his neck.  
“That’s one hundred percent naturally occuring vibranium. Fresh from Wakanda.”  
Vibranium. Wakanda. What were those? Places? Names?  
The woman brought up a manicured finger to tickle at the band on his left wrist. ‘The gold writing…you ask? Why that could only be….the blood a holy angel ,of course. And not just any angel. A Seraphim.”  
Of course, at this point her words were beginning to make less and less sense. He could only process every other word and that too was deteriorating quickly.  
Her violet eyes flicked up over his shoulder and she stood, leaving him to peer emptily away.  
“I see you are finished. Good.”  
“Those vibranium insertions will be activated when you compete the ritual. For now, though , I recommend keeping him restrained.”  
A slapping sound denoted the removel of latex gloves.  
Something clicked and then Johnny was returned roughly to his backside. Back to the piercing lights.  
“Let’s make this quick,” came a disgruntled voice. It was the Ugly Man. . He didn’t sound too thrilled.  
“Very well then, “ came that accent again and faces two faces came into Johnny’s line of sight hovering over him. It was the woman and a stubby, stout man in a labcoat. The man in the labcoat was pale and had tight curly red hair. Beady eyes stared into Johnny’s through thick bifocal lenses.  
“Begin the chant,” came Ugly’s voice. From all directions, came a dull low hum. It was slurred somehow, and he coulndt make out what language it was.  
The doctor left Johnny’s sight for a moment but then returned with two metal foot long cutting implements.  
“Im going to need you to hold him, milady. This ritual has been known to----,” he was cut off abruptly.  
“I know what to do, you fool. Just complete it!”  
Johnny’s neck muscle ticked at the sudden change in volume. Two fingers pressed at his temples, just above the electrodes placed there and he felt all his pain melt away. The lab. The doctor. The torture. Even the woman fell away and he merely existed in a dark blanket of sleep. But it was not to last as another pain, similar to the one from his writhing prior. Only this time he could see what was hurting him.  
Johnny’s jade eyes popped open to see the metal spikes being forced into the corners of his eyes. Into his brain and then the spikes ignited with white intensity. He didn’t know for long how it went on, but he knew what they were doing. A modified lobotomy of sorts. Instead of using cutting however to make him docile, they were magically searing lobes in two. Dark energy slid down the spikes , spreading like a net over him and Johnny Blaze was no more. Finally, the spikes were removed and Johnny’s empty gaze rolled to the right.  
What lay on the table now was broken man. His screams went unanswered as the strange woman ground rode him and bit deeply into his neck with her raptor-like teeth. His warm, blood was intoxicating. Burning like fire down her throat and the heat spread to every inch of her body.  
The last thing the shattered man would ever remember of sanity was a single word whispered hauntingly, “Desdemona.”


End file.
